Murder Mystery
by Uma Dengeki-sen
Summary: After witnessing his parents murder, the victim has a new family to care for. Even if he isn't feeling up to it. AU. ***May or may not add to it later***


**A/N: Here's a one shot I wanted to throw in since I missed last update kind of. NOT EDITED. **

"Hide, hide," a young women of the age of thirty whispered to her child frantically as she gently pushed her son into the closet.

The women is Tea. She had short brown hair with pale skin. Her eyes were sea blue and she had small dimples on her cheeks. Her long, hooped earrings went back and forth as she settled her upset child down into the closet. She held a finger to her lips as shouts and crashes were heard downstairs. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned down and kissed her son's head before she whispered into his ear.

"Stay in here until the police come in. Whatever happens, don't leave this closet," Tea whispered softly before he stacked clothes on her son and then closed the door.

The shouts and crashes from downstairs had stopped and loud footsteps could be heard. Tea, shaking and breathing heavily, grabbed a bat next to the closet and held it up defensively. The door was closed so the women was looking at it hard. With one poke, the door slowly opened.

Tea froze in terror when she saw a pale man smirking at her. He looked to be about sixteen. His eyes were red and sharp. His hair was pointed and tri color like the boy. A knife was in the teen's hands, being twirled around between his fingers. Tea held the bat closer and tighter.

"G-Get back!" Tea shouted.

"How about, no?" The teen laughed softly before he turned dead serious.

Tea stepped forward and tried to hit the teen with a battle cry but the teen dodged it. He stepped to the side and held to the knode tightly before he grabbed Tea's waist and pinned her to the floor. Tea yelped and groaned before she screamed. The teen had stabbed her in the stomach. Tea let out sobs as the teen crazily ran the knife down her stomach and lower. She was going paler and paler by the minute and soon, the teen was covered in Tea's blood and the lady was, well, dead.

The young boy whimpered as he saw his mother dead. The teen stood up and dropped the knife before he took off his shoes and gloves. "Yugi, Tea, may you rest in peace," he mumbled and cursed when he heard sirens.

He ran downstairs and out of the house. The little boy got out of the closet, shook off the clothes off of him, and went to his mother. He whimpered when Tea wouldn't' wake up when he shook her and went downstairs. He started crying harder when he saw how bad the house was. He gasped when he saw his father on the living room floor and ran to him. He shook his father, Yugi, but he didn't wake up either.

That's when the doors broke open. The little boy cried loudly as he held his daddy. An officer walked to the boy and gently peeled him off of the dead body.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" he asked.

"A-Atemu...my mommy and daddy won't wake up…" the little boy now named Atemu sobbed.

"Where is mommy?" the officer asked as people took Yugi away

"Upstairs asleep."

The officer looked at Atemu sadly and hugged the child as officer walked upstairs. He took Atemu out of the house and walked to a few of the paramedics and officers before he went to his car and set Atemu inside.

"Rest, little guy. You will be fine,' the officer said and closed the door.

Atemu sniffled and whimpered as he curled up and closed his eyes.

He wanted his mommy and daddy back.

()()()()

A couple of years later, and Atemu is now sixteen himself. He has ages greatly. His red eyes are now sharp and scary looking and his skin is much more tanner then he was when he was six years old. He got some muscles as well and hs voice deepened quite a bit. He goes to Domino High school now and had a group of friends. He loved then with all his heart but he was still very distant with them and kept quiet.

After what happened with his parents, Atemu had been living with the officer who picked him up. Seto Kaiba. Atemu didn't know that he was a rich ass man until he was in high school. Since then, Atemu had been the most popular kid in the school.

Atemu sighed as he laid in his bed, his curtains still closed and shading his room in dark. The teen's hair was covering his whole pillow and his arms were spread out. His eyes were looking straight up at the ceiling. He was thinking back to when he was a child and how he had lost his parents. It was because of a man he did not remember anymore and did not speak about to anyone. The only things that he did remember was how the man held his mother as he plunged the knife into her stomach...how she fell to the floor and the man fell down with her...how the man dragged the knife down to the south and then he felt when the police came. It still hurt him to this day how he ha witness this unfortunate event.

The dorr to his room was knocked on and the door opened. Atemu sighed and rolled on his side away from the door. He felt his bed get heavy and felt a hand on his arm.

"Atemu, why are you not up? It's a school day," Seto said.

"It's been almost ten full years that mom and dad died.." Atemu murmured. "I don't feel like doing or going anywhere or anything."

Seto sighed and looked down as he thought for a second. "Fine. You can stay here for only today but I don't want you in this room all day. I want you out of the house at least one time and i want you out of this room until I get home from work around five," he said.

"Is Mokuba and Kisara staying too?" Atemu asked.

"It's a school holiday in their school so yes. They might want to go to the park so I hope you do take them out," Seto said as he stood up. "Have a good day, son."

"Bye, dad," Atemu sighed and heard the door close.

Atemu closed his eyes and fell asleep once again, ignoring his alarm clock. When he woke up, it was around nine. He yawned and sat up and stretched. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom before he got ready. He then went downstairs and sat down on the table.

"Good morning, mister Atemu. What would you like to eat?" Seto's helper, Ricardo, asked.

"Just some toast will do. Is my brother and sister awake?" Atemu asked.

"Not yet, sir. Last night they want to have you wake them up. Oh, by the way, your other father is in the garden," Ricardo said.

Atemu nodded. "Alright then. I'll wake up Mokuba and Kisara before going to Joey," he said and went back upstairs.

He went to the room next to his and opened it. His brother and sister slept in the same room and when Seto and Joey or Atemu came in, they always were in each others arms. It was the same thing everyday including today. Atemu smiled and how cute his siblings were before he walked in and shook their shoulders lightly.

"Moki, Kara, wake up," Atemu said. "We have a busy day today."

Mokuba groaned as Kisara whined. "Too early."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Get up or else I get the water bucket," he said before he left, snickering as he heard the squeals of his siblings.

Atemu walked downstairs and then outside. He sneaked up behind his other father and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Joey's back.

"Hey, baby. How did you sleep?" Joey asked when he found out who it was.

"Fine. I woke up Mokuba and Kisara and I think I'm taking them to see mom and dad and to the park," Atemu shrugged.

Joey turned around and hugged his son, kissing his head. Atemu smiled softly before he hugged back and relaxed. He let his father rock them back and forth and back and forth and back and forth...Atemu yelped as he was about to fall but Joey caught him in time.

"Maybe you should rest a little more," Joey suggested.

"Maybe when I get back. Dad wanted me out of the house and my room," Atemu said.

Joey sighed. "Alright then. Come, we should eat before the devils eat it all," he said as he heard his children running down the stairs.

Atemu nodded and the two ran inside the house to claim their food and seats, laughing and talking about the children.

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
